LaSexta
Beca TV 2001-2003 LaSexta's history dates back to 2001 when it was originally began as Beca TV. Grupo Planeta announced that it will launch a new channel called Beca TV. It did, so the channel was established on 18 March 2001, and later, it was launched on its frequency on 1 April 2001. Unfortunately, the channel was found a short-lived, because on 21 July 2003, the channel ran into financial problems and were filled into bankruptcy which causes the station to be permanently closed down, thus the station gets shut down for good and being discontinued for 2 years until 2005 when it got succeeded by LaSexta. laSexta 2005–2006 (pre-launch) In 2005, after Beca TV was folded away from bankruptcy, the now-defunct channel was replaced by a new channel called LaSexta. With it, the Government of Spain announced in October 2005, they are going to launch a brand new terrestrial television channel in Spain which will be called LaSexta to start broadcasting from 27 March 2006. Eventually, just before the opening ceremony from 27 March 2006, LaSexta was first founded as a television production company called GIA LaSexta, which was originally formed on 25 November 2005 by Antonio García Ferreras, when the station got the broadcast license. Later on 12 December 2005, the station began test broadcasting, shortly before knowing the analog frequencies assigned to Madrid and Barcelona. By 23 December 2005, during its Christmas special, the station started demo broadcasting in Madrid and Barcelona, by expanding later to all Spain. Starting on 23 January 2006, they began broadcasting a promotional video, and on 20 February 2006, the station marked the start of content emissions testing. Actual broadcasts started with documentaries (Champions, Natura) and programs dedicated to tuning, like 'Tuning Mania'. From 22 February 2006, LaSexta broadcast twelve hours of programming every day. Then on 2 March 2006, a football match between Croatia and Argentina was the occasion for the first live broadcast. Five days before the actual date, José Miguel Contreras announced the official starting date, 27 March 2006, on the 'Círculo de Bellas Artes'. 2006–2007 On 27 March 2006, laSexta became the most recently launched TV network in Spain dedicated to TV series, entertainment and sports, as the station started official broadcasting in Spain by launching the channel on its frequency. Its first identity featured various hexagon shapes, dots and zebra stripes visualizing fancy around green, grey and white backgrounds to make the logo appear on-screen. LaSexta's first logo was a three-striped hexagon-6-numeral which is coloured green with the "laSexta" wordmark appear at the bottom of the logo. It was created by the Madrid-based design studio Zeligstudio, who developed the launch identity. By 2007, the network branding won a Bronze at the BDA World Gold conference in New York 2007. 2007 (unused) In 2007, LaSexta continued to be a general channel directed at a young audience that is searching for a different style of broadcasting. During the second phase of their image, the channel hired Zeligstudio to develop a new logo for the network, so it decided on a more solid identity by restyling their logo and applying better graphic application performance. The new design maintains the corporate green colour by means of a square that serves as a support for the number “6”, creating a joint, compact form. The corporate palette is widened so as to add more shades to the screen and off-air applications. The idents are based on the cube concept; they animate in an abstract three dimensional space and the unfolding action of the cube generates multiple continuity formats. The first try for LaSexta's 2007 rebrand was to devise a 3D animated cube in green colour by carrying the symbol to the left side and the wordmark to the right side. However, this logo was never used on-air. Then, its second try should be a green-coloured card that is turned to the right-out and to carry the symbol on-screen. Unfortunately, this logo was also unused as of today. 2007–2016 On 4 August 2007, LaSexta replaced its first logo in favour by a new logo that was a green cube with a two-striped hexagon-6-numeral that has devided its stripe number from three to two, with the "laSexta" wordmark in dark-grey colour appear at the bottom of the symbol. Logo lasexta black by bcfstudio-d4f24g7.png|Black logo used during national mournings. Lasexta hd 1.png|HD logo (2010–2013). laSexta HD was launched on November 1st, 2010 along with La Sexta 2 and La Sexta 3. Lasexta hd.png|HD logo (2013–2016) 2016–present On 10 April 2016, to coincide its 10th anniversary, LaSexta released a new logo, to make the channel seem less 'highbrow', and to try and make another unified brand across Spain. With it, the station introduced a new on-screen look with a new identity and an updated logo that is a three-blurred hexagon-6-numeral that is still coloured green but has divided its stripe number from two to one. The new look would now feature green-coloured 3D-animated diamonds and a taste of stop-motion drawing-films as well as the new logo would usually be presented in a green diamond. This time, the new logo was created by Gédéon. JG61clRO 400x400.jpg|10th Anniversary (2016) LaSexta HD Logo 2016.png|HD logo since April 2016 Category:Television channels in Spain Category:RTL Group Category:Atresmedia Category:Bertelsmann Category:2006 Category:2005